The Moment
by E.Nicole19
Summary: Paul has a temper. He imprints on Bella. Will she be able to help Paul with his anger? Will she get hurt? Will she just leave him with a broken heart? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JPOV

"HEADS!" Paul screamed. "Tails," Quil said calmly, "Paul we're all wolves, we could've heard you if you didn't scream." Geez guys, by the sound of you two were fighting over who got to take out a vampire, not take out the trash." Sam said with a chickle then I joined in. Paul and Quil were always going at it. "Hey did ya hear there's a new girl coming to La Push High?" Quil stated excitedly. "I wonder if she's hott?" Embry questioned. That seems to be the only thing on his mind lately. Girls, cars, and being a werewolf.

Being a wofl is fun, being free to roam with the wind in my... "Jacob!" My thoughts were interrupted with an annoyed Quil. "What?" I asked annoyed now as well. "Didn't you hear what Sam just said?" I shrugged. "He SAID that her name is Bella, her Dad will be the new chief here in La Push, and they will be moving into the house next door to you!" "Okay so?" "SO? Your going to live next door to probly the hottest girl you've ever seen and all you can say is so?" "Yep pretty much" I muttered back at the steaming Quil.

The phone rings, Sam picks up, "Hello". muttering on the other line, "Alrite, yes, 1O." End of conversation. "Well boys your in luck. Billy wants us all to meet the Swan's."

PPOV

"Oh great more people. The one thing I don't need is more peple trying to calm me down." I had the worst temper out of the whole pack. I took me three whole months to be able to kinda controll it" "Everybody get up and move!" Uh-oh, Sam used his alpha voice. Which means we're in trouble. We all filed in to Sam's truck, Embry's four wheel, or Jake's rabbitt. We pull into Billy's driveway to see Billy, a man in a police uniform and the back of a girl with pale skin russett brown coloured hair to her mid-back. Quil and Embry howled loud enough for the three of them turned around. Billy had a look of dissapointment, the man had a look of confusion. and the girl's face was a red as a rose. "But her eyes were the most beautiful brown I've ever seen. I want to protect her with everything I ever have. I want to have her in my arms."

I felt as if all the strings that held me on earth; my Mom, Billy, the pack, my brothers, all melted away. But instead they were replaced with steel cables, not tying me to the earth but now were attached to her. "PAUL?" Jake and Quil yelled at the same time, "What did you just say?" It wasn't a question just a shocked statement. "Did I just say that out loud?" I questioned my fellow brothers. They just nodded. Shit what have I done? I asked myself interneally. I had imprinted. Shit. But I kinda like it.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

My Dad made me go meet our new neighbors because we needed to fit in. Ya right two "pale faces" in the middle of the La Push Rez. I'll have fun with that! So we made our way to the neighbors house. I stood behind my Dad.

A man came wheeling out of his house, he smiled which made me feel a little more comfterable.

"Hello. My name is Billy, Billy Black." the man in the wheelchair stated.

That name sounded cool, smooth even, like it would just roll off the tongue. Charlie, my Dad, introduced us. "This is Bella my daughter. And I am Charlie."

"Well itz nice to meet you Bella and Charlie. Hey I'm having a big dinner tonight with some locals why don't you two join us, so Bella here can meet some people before you go to school on Monday."

"We would love to also and so I don't have to cook tonight!" Charlie exclaimed. We all had a chuckle at that. "Mmmhhmmm even though we both know that I would end up doing the cooking like I always do." I giggle at my own joke as Billy and Charlie laugh.

I hear two loud howles coming from one of the cars thata just pulled into Billy's driveway. We all turn around. My face starts to blush but instead of turing a pale pink it turned a bright cherry red blush. I could feel my face heat up like a hot air balloon.

I was interrupted when Charlie cleared his throat. I started to look for the boys who made that noise. The howles came from the rabbitt (itz a car). All four boys in the rabbit were big! All muscular and all. They were all sorta shirtless. Not sorta shirtless they were shirtless. Hmmmm not bad as I do say so myself.

Packs were rolling down their stomachs like it was nobodys bizness. Which it kinda isn't but they were sorta showing it off.

I move up to look at their faces. One had a very friendly and kinda looked like Billy. Two were drooling and staring at me like I was a pice of meat. Probabaly the two who made the noise.

The last one had a look of adoration. Like as if he wanted to hold me in his arms to protect me from the rest of the world.

Normaly that would've freaked me out. But for some reason this was different. I felt safe and... I don't know how to explain it. Its like an unexplainable force of nature. I felt amazing and I felt a pull twards him even though I don't know him. It was weird I felt like I needed to be with him..

I've never felt so attached to anyone not even my ex-boyfriend Logan. I thought I loved him. After dating for four years. I came over to his house just about two weeks ago to tell him I was leaving to come here to La Push. I saw him on a bed with one of my best friends. They were doing things I even refused to do with him cause I wanted to wait. I screamed his name told him it was over between us then left with no good bye.

I felt completed with this strange man I've never felt before. Only to find out this was just the begging.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

BPOV

It's 5:00 and the dinner party is at 6:00. So I take a nice, long, warm shower. I used a new peppermint shampoo, condtitoner, and body wash. Mmmmmmmm I smelled kinda yummy!

"What shall I wear?" I thouight to myself out loud. I have a blue strapeless shirt and black skinny jeans. It shows my curves and is sorta tight but good. No great I looked hott I thought to myself this time in my head. I thought as I looked in the mirror in my wall. I'll wear that!

Now I think I'll curl my hair. It's altready curly but I wanna give a little boost. I take a look at the clock 5:45. Ya.

Finaly almost time to leave. YAY! Now I can really meet my mysterious man who looked like he adored me even though he never even met me. I thought about him, like really thought about him. My Dad had interrupted my thoughts with a booming "BELLA!"

"What" I sayd slightly annoyed. "Itz time!" He responded. Oh My it was time. My heart is fluttering like a maniac. Why was this? I did not know this man. WHy did I feel a pull on him I did not even know his mane why?

I quickly hurried down the stair case in a pair of black flatts. Cause we both know how clusmy I have come to be.

PPOV

We arrive at Billy's at 5:30 for a pack meeting. "So Dad what are you cooking when the Swan's get here?" Jake called to his dad Billy. "We are having home cooked pizza" Billy stated with a slight smirk. "HA thats a good one Dad I don't smell anyrthing burning!" "Inerver said it was cooked here. It has been cooked at the house of Vito's" Billy stated so calmly it just added to the all burst into laughter. "That's great Billy!" Embry spit out between laughs.

Once we finaly were able to breathe after that fit of laughter. I heard a beasutiful giggle that I have heard before. I had been mesmerized by the wonderful noise that beautiful angel made. I had seen not two hours ago.

My heart skipped a beat for an angel I had not even met. Obviously the guys hear my heart beat and were in a laughing fit at my adoring and devotion to her who I had not known. I don't think I will ever hear the end of this by Quil and Jake.

Fortunetly I wasn't the only one who has imprinted. Sam our alpha who is twenty three imprinted on Emily Young. Just a couple of weeks ago he proposed to her. And of course she had accepted.

Jared Sam's left flank imprinted on a girl named Kim. Kim is cute little girl pixie like. She's our age but not at the same time yaknow? They have been going out for a couple of months now.

Just last week I was gagging at how they were so gushy and mush with eachother. Last week the thought of being like that with somebody else just made me sick. Now it doesn't seem so bad. Now I knew what they were feeling and what they think.

All you want to do is be around her, protect her. And love her as much as you want her to love you. You want to be with her for the rest of your life. And be happy the whole time. It's an insane feeling. It's over whelming at times. It's "PAUL!"

Jake yelled at me. "Yes," I said as calmly as I could. "Whats with that dreamy look in your eyes. If ya don't wipe it off I'm gunna be sick." He said he added a fake barf noise just to add to the effect.

I've never EVER been the emotional type I was always the tough boy who just used girls like a sick uses tissues. A giggle outside again that I knew all too much sounded again.

I felt as if I was on cloud nine when she walked through the door. She was wearing a beautiful blue strapless top and a hott pair of skinny black jeans. She looked amazing. I was tapped on the shoulder from Sam.. That probably meant I was starring. Billy said hello to Charlie and Bella he told Bella to take a seat. She took a seat right next to me. I cold here my own heart start to skip beats. She smiled at me. I stook out my hand and said "Hi I'm Paul." She gladfuly took my hand shook it and said her name.

"Right here is Jake, this is Quil, over there is Embry, Sam and Jared." I said "Hi nice to meet you all." Bella said with a musical voice. Sam asked, "What grade are you in? and What school are you going to?" I think Sam was doing me a favour by trying to start up a conversation so I could know her better. I thanked him with a smile he just nodded.

"Well I'm going to La Push high and I'm a senior this year." She sorta blushed it was cute. "I hope we have some classes with eachother!" I sounded like a lameo when I said that.

"Fingers crossed. Hey um this sounds kinda stupid but do you know how to get ther from here?" She asked me then went to a deeper shade red with her cheeks. "Ya. I could go with you tomorrow. If ya wanted me to." Great now she thinks a stalker after I said that.

"Ya that would be great thanks Paul." she said with a smile. "Hey Bella?" I asked I had something in mind. "Yes" she said with a questioning look. "Would you like to go out on the balcony with me for a minute?" I asked her. " I'd be delighted," her voice sang with excitement.

I walked her upstairs through Jakes room and onto a balcony. The view is beautiful, very romantic. She turned around to see me as soon as the door was closed. She stared into my eyes. I stared in hers. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown. So beautiful they are indiscribeable. All of a sudden her arms were around my neck. My arms reached for her waist but instead she wraped her legs around my waist. My arms supportaed her bottom.

She started by smashing her lips against mine. Her mouth quickly opening with her tongue licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. I of course I couldn't resist. She tasted so sweet while her tongue exlplored my mouth. I let out a small growl. She had moaned into my mouth after that.

She had separated our lips and had rested her forehead on mine. She breathed "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that but..." I had gone into her apology by mashing my lips to hers. This time my tongue begged for entrance. She let me in I swept my tongue around her mouth. She tasted even more marvalous then when her tongue was in my mouth.

After awile I needed air I pulled away. "Don't be I said but barely came out as a whisper. She had pulled away frm me even more. I whimpered from the lack of contact. "I normaly don't do that. Its just that I feel like I needed to. Like it was a strange pull twards you. It's unexplainable."

"I know what you mean. I feel thje same way. An unexplainablt force of nature bringing us together. Sorta like fate."

"Yes exactly." Bella sang.

"We should probably get back to the others before they suspect what we were doing." I said sadly. I go to open the sliding door. It was jammed.

"Damnit," I muttered, "It's jammed."

"Oh well we could just talk up here till somebody finds us." She stated

"Okay so... Um what brings you hear to La Push?"

"My Dad wanted a simpler life style. He used to be CEO of a company in Ohio very busy life style. He wanted something different and better." She stated like she's said it many times before.

"Well do you like it here?" I asked her.

"I didn't but now I'm startin to." she said with a giggle and a blush.

We spent about an hour asking eachother questions till I finally asked her, "Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked so fast it probly ended up sounding like jiberish. "I..I..


	4. AN

**I have an authors note. I will be away at a camp and will not be able to update till the 7th of August. BUT I will update at least three chapters. I swear! Sorry!**

**19**


End file.
